The present disclosure relates to a filtering device having a container with an inlet. At least one spindle is arranged in the device. A plurality of mutually axially offset diaphragm plates are mounted on the spindles.
Filtering devices of this type are known. For example, from the field of separators it is known to place axially mutually offset diaphragm plates on the inlet pipe.
This arrangement has been successful. Nevertheless, there is demand for a filtering device with filtering disks, particularly diaphragm disks, which permits or has a good filtering effect, while the construction is particularly simple, and preferably has a low energy consumption.
The present disclosure addresses the above-referenced need by providing for a filtering device, that includes a container having an inlet and two or more spindles arranged in the device. Further included are at least two mutually axially offset diaphragm plates mounted on each of the two or more spindles. The two or more spindles are distributed in the container and rotatable relative to the container.
The filtering device of the present disclosure is characterized by a simple construction with a stationary non-rotatable container, a low energy requirement and the filtering effect is good.
The diameter of the diaphragm disks or plates may be so large or dimensioned such that the diaphragm plates of adjacent spindles overlap in their outer-circumference area. The diaphragm plates of adjacent spindles correspondingly are arranged axially offset with respect to one another.
The overlapping area provides a particularly low risk of the formation of a covering layer of solids on the diaphragm disks and thereby increases a sanitary suitability or design.
The inflow leads tangentially into the container which is cylindrical at least in sections. This results in a preliminary separation because of the centrifugal effect and in a possibility of being the sole or additional drive of the diaphragm plates with the spindles by the circulating liquid.
A plurality of spindles may be uniformly distributed on a circle of a radius “r” in the container.
According to another embodiment, the number of spindles is even so that a largely symmetrical arrangement is implemented in which the diaphragm plates of all spindles can overlap.
For implementing a sufficient processing capacity, it may be expedient to arrange a plurality of diaphragm plates, for example, ten or more on each spindle.
The container may be hydrocyclonically shaped. In a particularly favorable manner, this achieves a preliminary separation of solid particles which results in a minimized action of solids upon the diaphragm plates. As a result of the turbulence of the spindles and the diaphragm plates toward the outside, or away from the diaphragms of the diaphragm plates, the solids retained by the diaphragm surfaces are carried away downward by gravity.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.